Diary of a Mad Onigiri
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Oneshot. Tohru finally reaches her limit.


**Prettyinpinkgal: A Furuba oneshot! Enjoy!**

** DIARY OF A MAD ONIGIRI**

"Tohru-kuuuun!" Shigure called. It was a Saturday, after school. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had all had tests in every subject. Tohru was wiped out, but she still had chores to do.

"Hai?" she called, washing dishes by hand.

"Can you make me some pancakes? I wanted to try some."

The girl glanced at the clock and sweatdropped. "Shigure-san, it's 18:12 (6:12 P.M.). Isn't it a bit late for breakfast?"

Before the man could reply, a rumbling sound came. "Ah, Kagura-san must be here!" Tohru cried happilly. Then she froze. "Ano, where's Kyo-kun?" Then she remembered: He was outside practicing karate.

The two didn't even need to be outside to hear Kagura's "Oh Kyo-kun! I missed you sooOO MUCH!" The voice became fierce towards the end, and the two immediately backed as for away from the outer wall as possible. Then came in Kyo, breaking the wall and landing in the sink, breaking all the dishes Tohru had been cleaning and had cleaned. She stood there, dumbstruck. The dishes she was cleaning...There were a lot of them... Tohru quickly swallowed, as if swallowing her small anger. She breathed in and out, and eventually went over to help Kyo-kun out and pick up the dishes. Kyo quickly got out of there before she even came near him, though, and began yelling at Kagura-san. They then took it outside as Kagura started beating the living daylights out of Kyo.

Yuki then walked in from his trip to the "secret base". "What's going on?" he asked Tohru.

"Kagura-san is here," she replied while picking up the plate pieces.

"Oh, okay. Do you need help with cleaning up?"

Tohru turned to him with a happy smile on her face to cheerfully say, "No," but froze. Yuki-kun had forgotten to take off his shoes, and muddy shoeprints had tracked through the house. And she had just cleaned those floors! It had taken an hour and a half!

Yuki followed her gaze and noticed the mud. "Ah, I'm sorry, Honda-san, I'd better put my shoes away before I cause more of a mess," he said, quickly taking his shoes off, but not suggesting that he would clean the floors. Tohru sighed, and went to get the mop (she'd already finished throwing away the dish pieces).

Shigure, who wanted to work on his novel so Mitchan would stop yelling at him, went to his office. Suddenly, Tohru heard a yelp calling to her, and so she stopped cleaning and ran into the office. "Shigure-san, what happened?"

"I spilled ink all over my clothes!" (His computer wasn't working so he was using ink.) Not only was it on his clothes, but on the table and floor too. Tohru silently walked away, not trusting what she would do to him. A girl could only take so much...

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Tohru was working on making pancakes. Kagura had broken a door, so Tohru-kun needed to fix the pannels later. Everyone was arguing while she cooked. Yuki and Kyo were at it, and then she heard a BAM! She turned slowly, only to see that some furniture-the table, and a few cupboard doors-had been broken by the fighting. She felt like she had been walking a tightrope, the only thing that would keep her from getting angry. Now, the rope had broke.

She took the pan she was using, and slammed it on Kyo's head. "WHATTHEHECKKKKK!" The boy screamed this as he clutched his head. "Tohru, what the..." he trailed off when she saw the look of anger on her face.

"You morons. I work my stinkin' butt off at school so I can pass high school, I clean the place and cook, and all you guys do is make things harder," she said in a dangerously low voice. "WELL, I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT, I SUGGEST YOU ALL DO YOURSELVES A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! NOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" The four others quickly ran to the outside front of the house. The heard breaking and tearing all the way from the outdoors, and were thankful for not being in there. After about an hour of this, the noise finally ceased. Tohru cheerfully walked outside. "Okay, you guys can come in now!"

The house was a wreck. It looked like a tornado swept through it. And a tsunami. The place was flooded a bit, and everything was busted. The TV, the couch, everything.

"And now, I'm gonna go to sleep. You guys want to clean up for me? Thank you, good night!" she said, not waiting for a reply.

All four people looked like this: o.O; They went to work, and took them until noon of the next day to get finished. Tohru woke up around then, and was in a cheerful mood like almost always.

And the moral of the story is: Never mess with an onigiri.

**Prettyinpinkgal: It whomps. But it was fun :) I was going to make it a lil longer, but I decided against it. Sayonara!**


End file.
